


Desafío

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco se ven obligados a pasar su último curso en Hogwarts prácticamente en los bolsillos del otro. Sólo el planteamiento ya es en sí una pesadilla, pero... puede que al final no todo resulte tan horrible como ambos piensan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuestión de suerte

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fic slash, escrito hace casi diez años. No es, ni de lejos, lo mejor que he escrito, más bien todo lo contrario, pero... las primeras veces son importantes, y este fic siempre será especial por ser el primero.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling y yo no gano nada con esta historia.

 

El paisaje se hacía cada vez más agreste a medida que el carruaje se acercaba al castillo. Cada vez había menos luz. El sol se estaba escondiendo, tiñendo el paisaje de sombras traicioneras y oscuridad inquietante. El viaje había terminado, su último viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts, el tren que le había abierto las puertas a un nuevo mundo, a un hogar. Allí había hecho verdaderos amigos, había descubierto la magia y, en cierto modo, se había encontrado a sí mismo. En cada muro, en cada escalera, en cada compañero que compartía el secreto de la magia…

Iba a echarlo de menos cuando terminase el año.

Harry sabía que en algún momento tendría que cumplir su destino, que en algún punto tendría que enfrentarse al señor tenebroso cara a cara, en un duelo con conocimiento de causa, pero eso ahora no le preocupaba. Voldemort no podría hacerle nada mientras permaneciera en Hogwarts, y cuando saliera Harry estaría preparado, esperándolo. Era inútil pensar ahora en ese futuro, cuando nadie era capaz de asegurar que tendría uno.

No. Harry pensaba disfrutar de ese año, sin preocuparse de nada más. Después todo cambiaría, y ese final sería un nuevo comienzo. Pero hasta entonces, cualquier cosa podía suceder.

Levantó la vista buscando la luna, con esa confianza que sólo se tiene cuando la ilusión tiñe cada paso. En el cielo no brillaba ni una sola estrella. La noche estaba oscura cual sombrío presagio, y las nubes amenazaban tormenta. Dentro del carruaje no se oía ningún ruido, ya que sus habitantes parecían perdidos en sus propias ensoñaciones… o quizá era simplemente que el cansancio se había apoderado de todos. El traqueteo incesante de los thestrals parecía invitarlos a dormir y dejar las preocupaciones para el día siguiente.

Cuando por fin el castillo se erigió ante ellos, las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron del cielo, transformándose rápidamente en una feroz tormenta. Nada más bajar del carruaje, Harry sintió cómo las gotas colisionaban contra su cuerpo, dejándolo empapado en cuestión de segundos. Agarró su túnica y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada abarrotada de alumnos empapados, deseando cobijarse de la lluvia y descansar del viaje. Ni siquiera estaba viendo por dónde pisaba en su carrera desenfrenada, e inevitablemente tropezó con alguien.

Harry cayó al suelo, salpicándose la túnica con el barro fresco que se había formado por la intempestiva lluvia.

—Puaj, ¡Qué asco! —exclamó Harry al contemplar su túnica totalmente empapada y llena de barro—. Lo siento, no pretendía…

Se quedó paralizado al levantar la vista y encontrarse con unos furiosos ojos plateados, cuyo dueño era la última persona a la que hubiese querido ver a su llegada al colegio. Harry se puso en pie rápidamente, con la furia destellando también en su mirada.

—¡Mira por dónde vas, Potter! —dijo Draco despectivamente, arrastrando las palabras cual serpiente y enfatizando su nombre con un deje de arrogancia—. Mira cómo me has puesto, ¿es que necesitas gafas nuevas o estás intentando mejorar tu récord de probar el barro antes del primer partido de _Quidditch_?

—¡Cállate, Malfoy! —contestó enfurecido, dándole la espalda para acercarse a la puerta—. Cuando puedas ganarme al _Quidditch_ te permitiré humillarme. Pero mientras tanto, ¡Olvídame!

Sonrió, imaginándose la cara de Draco a su espalda, crispándose por la rabia ante su velado insulto.

—¡Piérdete, Potter! —casi gritó el Slytherin, cogiendo furiosamente su varita—. Al menos yo nunca me he caído de la escoba durante un partido. Deberían diseñar una para _“Héroes Perdidos”_ , con hechizo fijador al palo, por si los dementores aparecen durante un encuentro de _Quidditch_ , ¿no crees, Potter?

Esta vez era la voz de Draco la que estaba teñida de diversión. Era evidente que todavía podía recordar con claridad cómo Harry se había caído aparatosamente de la escoba en su tercer año, gracias a la súbita aparición de esas criaturas.

Harry se dio la vuelta, con la varita firmemente sujeta a la mano derecha, temblando de rabia al recordar el único partido que había perdido en su vida. Ya iba a responder cuando, de la nada, apareció la profesora McGonagall interrumpiendo su acalorada discusión.

—¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó con su habitual gesto severo—. Entrad en el castillo inmediatamente y limpiáos un poco. Estáis de barro hasta las orejas.

—Es culpa de Potter, que parece encontrar gran placer en tropezar con la gente y dejar sus trajes inservibles —respondió Draco mordazmente—. Me ha estropeado la túnica.

—No quiero saber de quién es la culpa. Los dos estáis manchados, discutiendo varita en mano y provocando un tumulto. Los dos sois igual de responsables. Debería castigaros. Lleváis seis cursos igual, ya deberíais dejar estas peleas de críos. Y no quiero oír ni una palabra más al respecto.

Harry y Draco se miraban con odio, casi con la secreta esperanza de lanzarse al cuello del otro y estrangularlo con sus propias manos, pero ninguno dijo nada. Ambos eran conscientes de cuan apretados se veían los labios de McGonagall, y ninguno estaba tan loco como para querer pasar el resto del curso arrestado con ella, intentando que las aulas se mantuvieran lo más limpias posibles con medios _muggles_.

Al llegar al gran comedor, cada uno se dirigió hacia su mesa, sin ni siquiera volver la vista atrás. Harry estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera respondió a sus amigos cuando le preguntaron por qué se había retrasado y por qué tenía barro hasta en las orejas. Se limitó a sentarse y esperar con pocas ganas a que acabara la selección de asustados alumnos que estaban agrupados frente al sombrero seleccionador. La fila se fue reduciendo poco a poco hasta que la última Slytherin fue seleccionada.

Fue una cena ruidosa y animada, pero Harry apenas participó en en ninguna de las conversaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor. Después de que todos hubieron cenado, cuando ya se preparaban para ir a descansar, el director se levantó para dar su habitual discurso de bienvenida, y el silencio se hizo en el Gran Comedor.

—¡Queridos alumnos! —dijo mirándolos con ojos brillantes y aparentemente encantados—. Nos hallamos ante un nuevo curso, en el que espero que pronto vuestras cabezas se llenen de conocimiento y vuestras varitas iluminen con magia las aulas y pasillos de este colegio. Aunque... —añadió guiñándoles un ojo—, según me recuerda el señor Filch, no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos.

Todos sonrieron ante el guiño del director, sabiendo que la mayoría de los presentes se saltarían esa norma y provocarían al huraño conserje de todas las formas posibles, tratando de lograr que se retirara por agotamiento de una vez.

—Bueno —continuó Dumbledore, recuperando un poco de seriedad—, antes que nada quiero recordar a todos los alumnos que el bosque oscuro está fuera de los límites permitidos, ya seáis de primero o de séptimo —una significativa mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, hacia cierto trío en particular, dejó bien claro a quién iba dirigida la advertencia—. En segundo lugar, es un placer presentaros al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el señor Richard LaMieux.

Unos corteses aplausos se oyeron durante unos breves instantes, mientras un hombre bastante alto, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, se ponía en pie. Cuando los aplausos se hubieron apagado y el profesor volvió a sentarse, el silencio cayó de nuevo sobre el Gran Comedor.

—Y por último, sólo quiero añadir que no os detengáis ante nada, que no permitáis que nada ni nadie os impida disfrutar de lo que más deseáis. Para muchos, ésta será la última oportunidad de encontrar el camino correcto. Para otros, la ocasión de decidir que queréis hacer con vuestra vida, o si merece la pena desperdiciarla sin hacer nada de provecho —hizo una pausa y los miró a todos antes e añadir—. Disfrutad de cada instante, porque con seguridad serán irrepetibles. Sentid el momento, el ahora, sin permitir que nada más importe. Buscad noches bellas para días felices.

Todos aplaudieron el discurso de Dumbledore desganadamente, excepto un grupo en la mesa de Slytherin, en cuyo centro se encontraba Draco Malfoy. 

Ninguno comprendió muy bien a qué se refería el director, o a qué venían sus palabras, pero pocas veces entendían el discurso de bienvenida que siempre venía adornado con frases crípticas, carentes de profundidad o sentido. O quizá era simplemente que siempre lo escuchaban tan cansados tras el viaje que no le daban la importancia que quizá tenía.

 

 

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado rápido, aunque a la mayoría no le importó realmente, pues estaban deseando encontrarse con sus amigos para terminar de contar las historias que habían quedado inconclusas el día anterior al terminar el viaje. Historias que hablaban de vacaciones, sol y diversión.

Harry, por el contrario, no tenía grandes historias que contar, y estaba deseando empezar las clases y la rutina que era habitual en Hogwarts, para sentir que realmente estaba en casa.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor lo abordó una muy emocionada Hermione, entregándole inmediatamente su horario de lo que sería el nuevo curso.

—¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo dos horas despierta! Por fin estamos en el último curso, ¡No me lo puedo creer! Hay tanto que estudiar, tanto que hacer con todas esas asignaturas interesantes y…

—Tranquilízate Hermione, te va a dar un ataque al corazón antes de empezar las clases —respondió Harry, divertido ante el evidente entusiasmo de su mejor amiga.

—Oh, cállate Harry. Presiento que este va a ser un curso muy emocionante. Fíjate, la primera clase que tenemos es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿cómo podría empezar mejor el curso?

—Sinceramente, Hermione, creo que aunque la primera asignatura que tuviésemos fuera pociones, creerías igualmente que este va a ser un gran curso —rió Harry.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo justo en el instante en que Ron entraba en el Gran Comedor y se dejaba caer pesadamente al lado de Harry, con cara de sueño.

—Buenos días, Ron —dijo este, sonriendo—. ¿Tampoco te dejaron dormir los nervios?

—Que va, las que no me dejaron dormir fueron las arañas. Anoche me desperté y hallé una en mi cama. Pasé toda la noche en la sala común —murmuró enfadado, mientras cogía una tostada y empezaba a untarle mantequilla.

Harry se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario. Conocía de sobra la fobia que su amigo Ron le tenía a las arañas. Pero sólo de imaginarse a su compañero en la sala común toda la noche, subido a un sofá con un cojín entre los brazos y mirando expectante a todas partes, varita en mano, se le retorcían las tripas como serpientes enfurecidas, haciendo que se quedara sin aliento en su intento por no reírse de su amigo.

Después del desayuno se dirigieron a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en el primer piso. Cuando hubieron llegado frente al aula se dieron cuenta de que no sólo los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban ahí: los de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin se hallaban también en el pasillo, esperando a que el profesor abriera el aula.

Harry se preguntó vagamente qué hacían todos ahí, puesto que a pesar de que los alumnos dejaban parte de sus asignaturas tras pasar los TIMOS, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras seguía siendo de las más populares, y solía impartirse en clases compartidas por alumnos de, a lo sumo, dos casas.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna observación al respecto, el profesor LaMieux apareció en el umbral de la puerta, indicándoles con una seña que pasaran.

El aula había sido amplificada para que todos los alumnos pudiesen acomodarse perfectamente sin necesidad de sentirse como sardinas enlatadas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la parte delantera del aula, mientras el resto de alumnos se iba distribuyendo por el resto de la estancia. Cuando todos hubieron tomado asiento, el profesor comenzó a hablar:

—¡Bienvenidos a todos! Soy vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Richard LaMieux, pero podéis llamarme Richard. Este año recibiréis las lecciones más duras, las que más falta os podrán hacer en vuestro futuro. En determinados momentos una lección bien aprendida puede llegar a ser vital, así que es importante que aprendáis lo máximo posible durante este curso. Para ello, mis compañeros y yo hemos decidido implementar un sistema novedoso en Hogwarts que llevamos empleando desde hace unos años en la academia Beauxbatons, con excelentes resultados. Con este nuevo sistema de estudio nos aseguraremos de que tanto la teoría como la práctica sea las máximas posibles, así como de que se alcancen los conocimientos requeridos y, en la mayoría de ocasiones, incluso se superen nuestras expectativas.

Hermione escuchaba expectante, sentada al borde de su silla como si fuese a saltar en cualquier momento, y Harry tenía que reconocer que el profesor también había captado su atención. Se giró un poco para contemplar al resto de la clase, y la mayoría parecían igual de interesados que él mismo. La única excepción era, para variar, el grupo de Slytherin del fondo del aula, que cuchicheaban por lo bajo con aspecto de aburridos.

Harry se obligó a dejar de mirarlos y volver a centrar su atención en el profesor LaMieux.

—Si os fijáis en vuestros nuevos horarios —un súbito revuelo de mochilas abriéndose y pergaminos desplegándose inundó el aula—, veréis que solamente los lunes tenéis clases teóricas, y además sólo una con cada profesor a la semana. Por supuesto, el resto del tiempo  podréis encontrarnos en los horarios de tutorías que están detallados en vuestros horarios, pero en ningún caso serán clases particulares. En esas horas podréis consultarnos dudas, presentarnos trabajos extras, o consultar cualquier dificultad que estéis teniendo con los desafíos.

LaMieux hizo una breve pausa, en la cual la mano de Hermione se alzó en el aire. El profesor le hizo una seña para que hablara.

—Profesor, ¿ha dicho desafíos?

—Sí, señorita…

—Granger —se apresuró a responder Hermione.

—Y esa será la palabra clave durante este curso. Durante las clases dobles con los profesores, estos os enseñarán la materia y os impondrán ciertos desafíos. Son estos, junto con las tareas habituales, los que tendréis que llevar a cabo durante la semana, y son la razón de que contéis con tantas horas libres en vuestros horarios. En estos retos, con frecuencia tendréis que buscar información, practicar hechizos, buscar ingredientes, o cualquier otra cosa que requiera destreza, conocimiento y una buena cantidad de trabajo en equipo. Cada profesor os impondrá un tiempo límite para terminar los desafíos, nunca superior a quince días, y en ese tiempo debéis resolverlos y extraer los resultados para presentárselos al profesor correspondiente.

—¿Estos desafíos contarán como los deberes normales para el promedio trimestral? —preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw a la cuál Harry no conocía.

—No, no se evaluarán del mismo modo porque con seguridad van a requerir más tiempo y una forma distinta de trabajar. Es importante que tratéis de resolver los desafíos lo más rápido posible, ya que cada uno que resolváis antes que el resto de vuestros compañeros, y sea correcto, por supuesto, os dará cuatro créditos y sesenta puntos para vuestras casas. En caso de que alguien se os adelante, pero el resultado del desafío sea igualmente correcto, recibiréis un crédito y diez puntos para vuestra casa. A final de curso, aquellos que consigan más créditos estarán exentos de pasar los EXTASIS, considerándose  aprobados con Excede las Expectativas en todas las materias, lo cual da opción a escoger cualquier carrera.

Los alumnos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes ante esta revelación, contemplando la posibilidad de ser vencedores y evitar los exámenes más duros de sus vidas. La idea era demasiado tentadora, y Harry comprendió perfectamente por qué sólo pensar en lograr tal hazaña haría que los alumnos se esforzasen. Sería raro y probablemente costaría acostumbrarse a ese método de enseñanza, pero, no obstante, parecía que también iba a ser divertido.

—Ha dicho que habría que trabajar en equipo —volvió a decir Hermione, sacando a todos del silencio en el que se habían sumido—, pero no ha especificado cómo se formarán dichos grupos o cómo se hará la repartición de créditos y puntos. Es decir, ¿se trabajará entre compañeros de casa? ¿Se puede hacer de manera individual?

—Muy buena observación, señorita Granger. Sí, he dicho trabajo en equipo, y eso es lo que vamos a determinar en esta primera clase. Los desafíos se harán por parejas, y cada miembro del equipo recibirá la totalidad de los créditos y la mitad de los puntos para su casa. Es decir, si un equipo formado por un Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff resolviera en primer lugar un desafío, cada uno de ellos recibiría los cuatro créditos y se dividirían los sesenta puntos en treinta para Ravenclaw y treinta para Hufflepuff. No se podrá hacer el trabajo de manera individual, ni buscar ayuda fuera de vuestro equipo. Cualquier infracción al respecto será sancionada muy duramente por parte del claustro de profesores.

—¿Se podrá elegir al compañero de equipo? —preguntó con voz desagradable Blaise Zabini desde el fondo del aula.

—No, señor…

—Zabini.

—Eso sería un tanto injusto y poco imparcial, ya que aquellos con mejor promedio anual en cursos anteriores estarían muy solicitados, mientras que aquellos alumnos no tan sobresalientes podrían encontrarse con problemas para hallar un compañero. Además, de esta forma lo más probable es que los alumnos se emparejasen con personas de su misma casa, y lo que se busca también con este método es la cooperación entre todas. Estáis en vuestro último curso, las separaciones entre Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin dejarán de tener importancia al finalizar el año, y debéis aprender a colaborar, conocer y apreciar el talento de cualquier persona independientemente de la casa a la que pertenezca.

—¿Se podrá cambiar de pareja para cada desafío? —volvieron a interrumpirlo, en este caso Hannah Abbott.

—No, el compañero de equipo será el mismo de aquí a final de curso, así que es vital que tratéis de llevaos bien desde el principio, puesto que vais a pasar una buena cantidad de horas con esa persona —hizo una pausa, y al ver que nadie preguntaba nada más, continuó—. Bien, ahora quiero que cada uno de vosotros coja un trozo de pergamino y escriba su nombre en él. Cuando todos lo tengáis, los convocaré a este recipiente —señaló una vasija de barro cocido que había sobre la mesa—, e iré sacando nombres dos a dos. De esta forma quedarán constituidos los equipos y podremos ponernos a trabajar.

Ninguno dijo nada más mientras todos rebuscaban en sus mochilas tratando de encontrar pergamino y una pluma para escribir sus nombres. Estaban bastante emocionados ante la perspectiva de pasar todo un año estudiando de esa forma tan diferente.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado, el profesor LaMieux convocó todos los pergaminos y los depositó en la vasija, al tiempo que sacaba él también una pluma y pergamino para ir anotando los equipos que se fuesen formando.

—Elisabeth McKenzi con… Justin Finch Fletchey.

Así dio comienzo la larga lista de nombres que fueron siendo emparejados de dos en dos. Cada vez que el profesor sacaba dos nuevos nombres, los anotaba en el pergamino antes de continuar, seguramente con intención de pasarle la lista al resto de profesores. Cuando un nombre era pronunciado, el dueño del mismo reflejaba primero su angustia e incertidumbre por no saber cuál sería su pareja, y después alivio, alegría o consternación cuando esta era confirmada. 

Ron pronto quedó emparejado con Susan Bones, y un poco después, Hermione se convirtió en la compañera de una chica de Hufflepuff apellidada Guilmain.

Harry estaba deseando salir de dudas y saber con quién tendría que pasar sus horas de estudio y búsqueda de información durante ese curso, pero parecía que su nombre estaba al fondo de la vasija. Eventualmente, el número de alumnos se fue reduciendo, hasta que por fin el profesor sacó su nombre.

Harry esperó unos segundos, nervioso, mientras LaMieux desdoblaba el pergamino del que sería su compañero o compañera. 

Finalmente dijo:

—Draco Malfoy.

El horror se reflejó en los ojos de Harry mientras miraba al profesor con incredulidad. Y enseguida giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado del aula, donde el rubio Slytherin se sentaba. El rostro habitualmente inmutable de Draco también lo miraba, con rabia y odio reflejados en sus ojos grises. Una mueca de desprecio curvó sus labios, y Harry apartó la vista, sintiendo como la aversión se reflejaba también en su propio rostro.

—Pero… —intentó decir, aunque sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. Todavía estaba demasiado consternado por su mala suerte.

—¿Sí, señor Potter? —preguntó LaMieux, levantando su vista del pergamino.

No supo que contestar, y volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el fondo del aula, hacia cierto rubio Slytherin en particular. 

En su lugar fue Hermione la que respondió:

—Eso… no es una buena idea, profesor.

—¿Por qué? —respondió este un tanto curioso.

Aunque era evidente que se había dado cuenta de que a varios alumnos no les había hecho gracia su compañero de equipo, ninguno había protestado.

—Bueno… —Hermione se mordió un labio, indecisa, y también lanzó una subrepticia mirada hacia Malfoy—. Ellos no… es decir, honestamente, ¿pretende que Hogwarts siga en pie al finalizar el curso?

El profesor la miró interrogante, sin entender, y luego desvió la vista hacia Harry y hacia Draco respectivamente, antes de volver a mirar a Hermione.

—¿Debo entender que Potter y Malfoy no se llevan muy bien?

—Eso es decir poco —saltó el siempre pomposo Ernie MacMillan—. Se han odiado desde su primer año, y con frecuencia saltan chispas entre ellos cuando se encuentran en los pasillos. Que el padre de Malfoy haya sido encarcelado gracias a Potter tampoco ayuda demasiado… —miró dudoso al rubio, que le regresó una mirada despectiva y furiosa.

—Excelente, así podrán aprender a tolerarse —concluyó práctico el profesor.

—Pero… —volvió a decir Harry, mirando suplicante a LaMieux.

—Lo siento, pero no hay más que hablar. Que trabajéis juntos me parece una excelente manera de que aprendáis a ver los puntos de vista del otro, cosa que estoy seguro de que no habéis tratado de hacer en ninguna situación anterior. Como dije, este método no sólo consiste en saltarse los exámenes de fin de curso, sino que también pretende la cooperación entre casas, y vosotros seréis un buen ejemplo del resultado en este campo.

El profesor volvió a bajar la vista hacia el pergamino para seguir emparejando a los alumnos, mientras Harry miraba hacia su pupitre y hundía los hombros, derrotado. 

Todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido y enfadado de que le hubiera tocado como compañero Draco Malfoy. Aquello no podía salir bien, era absurdo. Los dos rivales más sonados del colegio, el Gryffindor y el Slytherin que mantenían viva la vieja rivalidad de los fundadores, los dos buscadores más enfrentados en la historia de Hogwarts…

Dos enemigos… trabajando en equipo.


	2. Cambiando conceptos

 

—No me extraña que Harry esté enfadado, Hermione. ¡Le ha tocado Malfoy como compañero! ¿Qué mayor desgracia hay que esa? —dijo Ron con voz exasperada, mientras el trío se dirigía a su clase de pociones, inmediatamente después de la funesta clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—. Tener que aguantar a un arrogante insoportable durante todo el año… Yo mismo preferiría ser devorado por una manada de arañas furiosas, y con eso te digo todo.

—Ron, ¡No estás ayudando precisamente! —le susurró Hermione—. Se supone que tenemos que intentar animar a Harry, no hundirlo más.

—¿Animarlo? ¿A qué, al suicidio? —Ron se giró hacia su amigo y le dio unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda—. Yo te apoyo, colega. Tírate de la Torre de Astronomía, será lo más efectivo.

—Ron, eres idiota —dijo Hermione apartándolo de Harry para ocupar su lugar—. Harry… —hizo una pausa, insegura de qué decir, mientras él suspiraba resignado—. Bueno… sé que no es el mejor compañero del mundo, pero estoy segura de que con el tiempo se acostumbrará y…

—Sí —la interrumpió Ron, asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro—, sólo necesitarás un millón de años, Harry. Con un poco de paciencia se te pasarán volando.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione exasperada. Y volvió a darle la espalda para continuar hablando con Harry—. Es en serio. Ni siquiera él puede ser un idiota inaguantable todo el tiempo, ¿no? Quiero decir, en algún momento bajará la guardia…

—Probablemente cuando duerme. Así que ya sabes, métete en su cuarto para ver si logras que te ayude estando inconsciente. Es la opción más segura.

Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas a Ron. Este profirió un quejido de dolor mientras Harry volvía a suspirar con resignación.

—Chicos, no empecéis —dijo, viendo avecinarse una de sus acostumbradas peleas—. Estaré bien…

Su voz sonó tan convencida como cuando había dicho en cuarto curso que se las arreglaría para encontrar el remedio para aguantar sin respirar dentro del agua durante una hora.

—Harry… vamos, nunca le has dado la espalda a un reto, ¿no? Considéralo… no sé, parte de un experimento —dijo Hermione nuevamente, tratando de animarlo.

—Sí, uno sobre serpientes venenosas, ya sabes. Pon una cerca de un humano sin más alimento que agua y espera a ver cuánto tiempo tarda en morderle —sugirió Ron en el mismo tono que había empleado su amiga.

—Ron, si realmente no tienes nada constructivo que decir, ¡entonces quédate callado!

—Chicos —repitió Harry, viendo que se aproximaban ya al aula de pociones. Era el lugar menos indicado para empezar una pelea—, en serio, ya me encargaré yo de poner a esa pobre imitación de ser humano en su sitio, no voy a permitir que me altere lo más mínimo, así que relajaos, ¿vale?

Los dos lo miraron con aprensión, dudando de que fuera humanamente posible, pero sabiamente no dijeron nada al respecto. Lo último que Hermione dijo antes de cruzar las puertas del aula fue:

—Tampoco te vayas a obsesionar con hacérselo pasar mal, no te vayas a convertir en alguien como él. Trata de buscar lo positivo… Ya sé que es Malfoy y todo eso, pero podrías tratar simplemente de ignorarlo, ¿no?

—Eso es fácil de decir, Hermione…

Abatido se dirigió hacia la mesa del fondo, donde siempre se sentaba en esa clase, y se derrumbó sobre la silla, lanzando fuertemente su mochila sobre el pupitre.

Ron ni siquiera había terminado de acomodarse a su lado cuando la ponzoñosa voz de Snape los alcanzó, con un punto de diversión.

—Creo que el profesor LaMieux les ha explicado ya el nuevo sistema de trabajo, ¿verdad? Así que, como todos tienen ya una pareja, deben sentarse con ella hasta el final de curso.

El regocijo en su voz fue ahora evidente, mientras clavaba una mirada envenenada en Harry. Y supo, sin tener ni la más mínima duda, que el profesor ya poseía una lista de todos los equipos. Y con ella una nueva forma de tortura para él.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, con odio, y luego bajó la vista para coger sus cosas y dirigirse lo más lentamente posible al otro lado del aula, donde el rubio Slytherin ya estaba sentado. Tiró su mochila sobre el pupitre con fuerza innecesaria, haciendo temblar el tablero, y se sentó lo más lejos posible de su compañero.

Estaba empezando a considerar seriamente la idea de Ron de tirarse de la Torre de Astronomía, y eso que ni siquiera habían comenzado a trabajar juntos. Estaba claro que si el profesor LaMieux pensaba que podrían llegar a trabajar armoniosamente en algún momento, era única y exclusivamente porque no había estado en Hogwarts durante los seis años anteriores. Y no dudaba ni por un instante que en ese mismo momento el claustro de profesores en pleno estuviese intentando estrangularlo por no haber aceptado la sugerencia de separarlos.

—Bien —la mortífera voz del maestro de pociones lo devolvió a la realidad. A pesar de ser apenas un susurro era capaz de captar siempre la atención de toda la clase—, como estoy seguro de que ya les han explicado, primero tendremos una clase teórica. Al final de esta les entregaré el primer desafío que tendrán que llevar a cabo. Recuerden —dijo marcando la palabra, en velada amenaza—, que deben hacerlo en equipo, y que no está permitido hechizar a los compañeros.

Nuevamente la mirada divertida del profesor se clavó en él, y Harry se la devolvió con evidente disgusto, mordiéndose la lengua para no responder airadamente en ese mismo momento por dónde podía meterse sus sugerencias.

La tediosa clase dio comienzo, mientras el profesor se paseaba entre sus pupitres, explicando brevemente los objetivos que esperaba que alcanzasen ese año. Mientras hablaba, algunos alumnos iban tomando apuntes y lo miraban expectantes, como Hermione, y Harry se preguntó nuevamente cómo podía encontrar interesante una materia como pociones. Sin embargo, un ligero movimiento a su izquierda le dijo que no era la única persona en el aula que parecía verdaderamente interesada en lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, ya que el entusiasmo de Malfoy mientras tomaba notas era más que evidente.

Se fijó en cómo apenas levantaba la vista hacia el profesor, concentrado en su explicación, listo para anotar cualquier información que considerase necesaria. Y vio como el pergamino se iba llenando poco a poco con la letra esbelta y elegante de Draco. De vez en cuando giraba la vista para echar un vistazo al libro _‘Elaboración de pociones avanzadas’_ que tenía al lado, y volvía a hacer una anotación, como complementando lo que el profesor iba diciendo. Parecía haberse leído el libro varias veces para saber dónde encontrar cada cosa.

—Señor Potter, ¿podría explicarnos a todos cuál fue la última poción que hizo el año pasado?

Harry lo miró, perplejo, sin saber durante un instante qué estaba diciendo. Luego las palabras penetraron en su mente y trató, de forma infructuosa, de buscar una respuesta. Nunca le prestaba atención a las pociones que hacía, y mucho menos memorizaba sus nombres. Se limitaba a seguir las pautas lo mejor que podía y olvidar los desastres que solía protagonizar en cuanto ponía un pie fuera del aula.

—¿Ni siquiera es capaz de recordar algo que ya ha realizado? Está usted superando sus límites, señor Potter. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por una falta de memoria absolutamente deplorable. Hay pociones para evitar eso, ¿lo sabía?

Harry volvió a mirarlo con odio, mientras todos los Slytherin a una se reían de él, y volvió a morderse la lengua para evitar decir algo que pudiera ponerlo en una peor situación de la que ya estaba. Aunque era francamente difícil imaginarse algo peor.

Finalmente, diez minutos antes de que terminara la tortura, Snape sacó la varita y repartió un montón de pergaminos que había apilados sobre su mesa, destinando uno a cada equipo.

—El mío será el primer desafío que llevarán a cabo. En esta hoja encontrarán las instrucciones clave para realizar el primer proyecto de pociones. Todo lo que necesitan está en ese pergamino, así que no lo pierdan.

Cuando la hoja se apoyó suavemente entre Harry y Draco, el Slytherin la cogió al instante y comenzó a leerlo para sí, ignorando completamente a su compañero. Cabreado, Harry esperó pacientemente a que terminara, pensando que sería poco productivo empezar una pelea en la clase de Snape, a menos que quisiera pasarse todo el trimestre intentando sacarle brillo a los lavabos con un cepillo de dientes. Pero una vez que los ojos de Malfoy llegaron al final del pergamino, Draco se limitó a apoyarlo en su lado de la mesa, fuera del alcance del alcance de Harry. 

Más enfadado todavía lo fulminó con la mirada, poco dispuesto a que Draco monopolizara algo que era expresamente de los dos. Así que estiró su brazo izquierdo hacia el otro lado de la mesa, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. El pergamino estaba fuera de su alcance.

Malfoy lo miraba divertido, preguntándose cómo podía alguien ser tan obtuso, especialmente un mago. Probablemente se debía a su considerable trato con _muggles_ , porque no tenía sentido que estuviese contorsionándose de esa manera para alcanzar un pergamino que fácilmente podría haber logrado con un encantamiento convocador. Pero ahí estaba, poniendo caras y estirándose hasta un límite difícilmente imaginable. Y todo para nada, porque era obvio hasta para un niño de cinco años que el pergamino estaba demasiado lejos.

Había sido pura mala suerte que le tocara Potter como compañero. De todos los idiotas que le podían haber encasquetado como pareja, le fue a tocar el premio gordo, el _héroe_ , aquel que encontraba gloria y fama a su alcance sólo con levantar un dedo. Cuando el profesor LaMieux había dicho el nombre de Potter, seguido del suyo, casi no había podido contener su mal humor. Aunque nadie podría acusarlo de no haber esperado algo parecido, por supuesto. El maldito destino siempre se encargaba de fastidiarlo en forma del condenado Harry Potter. Draco se preguntaba vagamente si en alguna vida anterior había recibido una maldición que lo condenara invariablemente a ese tipo de situaciones...

Pero tenía que admitir que el horror inicial de tener a Harry como compañero había pasado una vez analizada la situación, como solía analizarlo todo siempre. Sí, él había salido perdiendo con ese compañero, pero a Potter le gustaba tanto la pareja que le había tocado en suerte como a él mismo. Y ahora podría encargarse en primera persona de que cada vez le gustara menos. Al fin y al cabo, si el Gryffindor se acababa largando de Hogwarts antes de que terminase el año, nadie podría acusarlo de ser el culpable, ¿no?

Además, la situación tenía sus ventajas. Estaría en primera fila para ver cada nuevo desastre que Harry organizara, ya fuera genuino o inducido. Podría regodearse a gusto con cada fallo o cada bronca de los profesores por su obvia falta de atención, sin que nadie pudiese decirle que se _largara_. Podría cabrearlo con facilidad, aprovechándose del impulsivo carácter de Harry, sin tener que esforzarse lo más mínimo en lograrlo. Y, además, dispondría de ocasiones inmejorables para planear y llevar a cabo todas y cada una de las venganzas que se le pasaran por la cabeza, puesto que tendrían que pasar una considerable cantidad de tiempo solos… ¡Y no habría testigos que lo acusaran!

Inconscientemente Draco ensanchó su sonrisa ante los esfuerzos inútiles que todavía estaba haciendo Harry para alcanzar el pergamino. ¡Era tan fácil hacer que se enfadara sabiendo que no podía arriesgarse a una pelea en clase de pociones, donde él y su casa saldrían perdiendo! Probablemente era todavía más manipulable de lo que él creía, y eso era… perfecto para sus planes.

—Como pueden ver en sus pergaminos —dijo de pronto Snape, volviendo la atención de Draco a la clase—, tendrán que trabajar sobre la poción _Hiperódica_. Ahí podrán encontrar los cuatro pasos que deben llevar a cabo para este desafío. Tienen exactamente quince días para presentar todo lo que se les pide, pero les aviso que si ningún equipo es capaz de llevar a cabo el proyecto en el tiempo estipulado, todas las casas perderán treinta puntos.

La declaración del profesor causó cierto estupor en los alumnos, que guardaron silencio acongojados, pensando en lo difícil que podría ser el desafío para que Snape pareciese tan contento.

—No obstante —continuó el profesor—, es absolutamente obligatorio entregar el proyecto una vez llegada la fecha límite, o esos treinta puntos se convertirán en cien, ¿lo han comprendido?

La temblorosa mano de Hermione se alzó unas mesas más atrás, y el profesor la miró con creciente fastidio. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran en clase. Bueno, odiaba que lo interrumpiera en clase cualquier alumno que no fuese un Slytherin.

—¿Sí, señorita Granger?

—Bueno… esto, ¿y si no se puede acabar el desafío antes de la fecha límite? ¿Lo entregamos igual?

—Veo que por lo menos admite que no será capaz de acabarlo, ya es un gran paso —dijo el profesor, con una sonrisa arrogante—. Por supuesto que hay que entregar el proyecto, aunque no esté acabado. Pero claro, su nota trimestral puede sufrir un terrible revés. ¿Alguna otra duda?

Nadie levantó la mano esta vez. O bien estaban demasiado asustados por el profesor, o bien la impresión de saber que tantos puntos estaban en juego hacía que los alumnos se mantuvieran callados y quietos. En cualquier caso, cualquiera de las dos opciones parecía encantar a Snape, que añadió con un deje de satisfacción en la voz:

—Recuerden, tienen quince días. Pueden marcharse.

Harry recogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y salió detrás de Draco con intención de abordarlo en el pasillo, lejos del profesor de pociones. No iba a permitir que se apoderase de las cosas como si fuesen suyas y lo ignorase. No era que le importara si el rubio le hacía más caso que a una cucaracha. Es más, si fuera por él bien podría considerarlo parte del mobiliario de Hogwarts, pero por desgracia estaban obligados a trabajar juntos, en _equipo_ , y tal palabra implicaba necesariamente a más de una persona.

—¿Qué te crees que haces, Malfoy? —exclamó Harry, enfadado, cuando por fin lo alcanzó cerca de la escalera que llevaba hacia el vestíbulo.

Draco ni siquiera se detuvo. Siguió su camino como si no lo hubiese escuchado, a pesar de que su voz había sonado varias octavas por encima de lo normal.

—Quiero leer ese pergamino, y lo quiero leer ahora —insistió.

Fue como si hubiese hecho tal declaración a los muros del castillo, porque respondieron con el mismo entusiasmo y atención que el Slytherin que tenía delante. Y eso colmó completamente la ya de por sí volátil paciencia de Harry, que se precipitó hacia él y lo empujó contra la pared de forma violenta, provocando un sonido sordo y un quejido de dolor por parte de Draco.

—¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo, Potter? —gritó esta vez, incapaz de seguir ignorándolo, mientras un dolor agudo le recorría la columna vertebral.

—No voy a permitir que te adueñes de algo que es de los dos. Yo también necesito ver ese pergamino, y lo quiero ver ahora, o sino…

—¿O sino qué? —lo desafió Draco, furioso—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Potter? ¿Lanzarme una maldición? Qué considerado por tu parte, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que medio castillo te ha oído gritarme. Iba a ser muy difícil descubrir al culpable de lo que quiera que me hicieras.

—O no te ayudaré con el proyecto —continuó Harry, como si Draco no lo hubiese interrumpido.

Esa pobre amenaza hizo sonreír al Slytherin, que levantó una ceja de modo arrogante antes de preguntar:

—¿Crees que necesito tu ayuda, Potter? Sé más de pociones que cualquiera de esta escuela, sin contar con que es mi asignatura favorita, y que el profesor Snape es el jefe de mi casa. Cualquier cosas que yo le entregue obtendrá una nota mínima de siete, lo que en este momento sería un desastre para mi expediente en pociones, cuando mi media es de nueve con cinco —empujó a Harry con una mano, apartándolo de su camino, y añadió—. No necesito ni quiero tu miserable ayuda, Potter, así que piérdete.

Draco volvió a darle la espalda, comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo.

—Oh, entonces déjame agradecértelo —exclamó sarcásticamente Harry—. Gracias por subir mi media, Malfoy. ¡Nunca creí que obtuviera un gesto semejante de tu parte! ¡Por mi puedes irte al maldito infierno y llevarte ese puñetero pergamino contigo! ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Si quieres llevarte toda la gloria, ¡adelante! Mientras tu trabajas me dedicaré a disfrutar del maravilloso clima en los terrenos del colegio, esperando impacientemente la fantástica nota que vamos a _compartir_ —Draco se giró furioso hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada, y Harry se permitió sonreír con suficiencia—. Es una pena que si tratas de fastidiarme haciéndolo mal, también afecte a tu fabulosa media, ¿verdad?

En lugar de irse tras su apasionado discurso, Harry se quedó para ver cómo las emociones pasaban rápidamente por las facciones de Draco, que estaba haciendo un obvio esfuerzo por controlarse. Su expresión se volvió imperturbable en cuestión de segundos, como si no le importase realmente lo que él acababa de decir. Pero Harry sabía el gran dilema interno que estaba teniendo Malfoy en ese instante. Por una parte no quería trabajar con Harry, quería hacerlo solo y sabía que era perfectamente capaz de lograrlo. Pero eso suponía regalarle una magnífica nota sin que él la mereciese, y eso era algo que definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Por otro lado, si lo hacía mal a propósito, su nota también se vería afectada, y eso era algo que tampoco estaba dispuesto a consentir. 

Era el dilema entre orgullo y ambición, y aunque Harry sabía que el orgullo de Draco era muy grande, sin duda era superado por su ambición. Harry pudo ver esa respuesta formarse en la mente de Draco, y su satisfacción creció todavía más. Había obligado a Malfoy a trabajar con él, a que no pudiese negarse a enseñarle el pergamino. Lo había bajado de su pedestal de autosuficiencia y había puesto a prueba su determinación. 

Obviamente Draco no estaba acostumbrado a ser retado y vencido de forma tan aplastante, y su voz estaba más impregnada de odio que habitualmente cuando, con los dientes apretados, contestó:

—Está bien, Potter, tu ganas.

Giró la mochila sobre su hombro, la abrió y rebuscó durante unos instantes hasta encontrar el rollo de pergamino que el profesor de pociones les había dado. Con más fuerza de la necesaria, lo empujó contra el pecho de Harry, que tuvo que retroceder un paso ante el impacto.

En el pergamino, en letra cursiva y grande, estaba escrito _‘Poción Hiperódica’_ , seguido de los cuatro puntos de que constaba el proyecto:

  *  _Averiguar qué ingredientes se necesitan y modo de preparar la poción._
  * _Buscar los ingredientes necesarios para llevarla a cabo, teniendo en cuenta las propiedades de los mismos._
  * _Realizar la poción, de la cuál se guardará un frasco para entregarlo junto al proyecto._
  * _Hacer un ensayo sobre el modo de cocción y los diferentes efectos que puede tener sobre una persona (mínimo requerido 120 centímetros)._



—¿Todo esto en sólo quince días? —exclamó Harry, asombrado.

Sabía que algunas pociones necesitaban un mínimo de cocción determinado, incluso podía llegar a ser de un mes, como la multijugos. Si a eso se le añadía que no había oído hablar de esa poción en su vida, que no sabían cómo llevarla a cabo, ni con qué ingredientes se realizaba, sin hablar de dónde podían encontrarse estos… iban a andar muy justos de tiempo.

—¿Asustado, Potter? ¿No tenías tantas ganas de trabajar? —preguntó Draco, destilando veneno en cada sílaba.

Harry ignoró su comentario, y a cambio preguntó:

—¿Habías oído hablar de esta poción antes? —hizo una pausa y volvió a preguntar—. ¿Por dónde vamos a empezar?

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa, arqueando las cejas mientras miraba a Harry con incredulidad. Potter había ignorado su comentario, destinado única y exclusivamente a provocar su rabia. Quería seguir discutiendo, porque era la única forma en que Draco lograba expulsar de sí todo ese cabreo que el Gryffindor siempre le provocaba. Pero Harry, al parecer, no estaba por la labor.

Y no era sólo que no quisiese seguir discutiendo. Potter estaba reclamando su ayuda. No lo había dicho expresamente, claro, sería demasiado pedir, pero las palabras, el tono de voz y la postura hablaban por si solos. Estaba pidiendo su criterio, asumiendo con ello que él no tenía ni idea, y que era él, Draco, quien tenía más posibilidades de salir adelante.

También pedía su colaboración, como si fuesen verdaderos _compañeros_ , sin exigir, a pesar de toda la perorata que le había soltado antes. Y lo más curioso era que no parecía realmente avergonzado por admitir su obvia inferioridad en la materia.

Realmente estaba dispuesto a ayudar, y contra todo pronóstico parecía que valoraba su opinión.

Entonces Draco dudó. ¿Por qué estaba Potter ahí? Como él mismo había dicho, no tenía por qué ayudarlo con el desafío, y desde luego Draco no necesitaba su compañía. Eso colocaba a Harry en la posición perfecta para desentenderse de todo y dejarlo sumido en su propia amargura e impotencia ante el dilema de si hacerlo bien por su propio interés o hacerlo mal para fastidiar a su compañero.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Potter, _exigiendo_ que lo dejase participar sin aceptar una negativa por respuesta. ¿Por qué? Si la situación fuera al revés, Draco estaba seguro de que ni siquiera habría movido un dedo. Habría dejado a Harry con la obligación de hacer el proyecto por los dos y se habría desentendido. La tentación habría sido demasiada como para rechazarla, especialmente considerando que la persona a la que iba a “ayudar” era prácticamente un enemigo. Cualquier persona normal habría caído en la tentación y habría aprovechado su buena suerte…

Pero ahí estaba Harry, obviando toda lógica y pensamiento racional.

—Esta tarde, después de Herbología, nos vemos en la biblioteca —dijo, todavía aturdido por su razonamiento—. No llegues tarde, Potter, no me valdrá la excusa de que se te estropeó el reloj.

No dijo más, ni esperó una respuesta. Draco arrancó el pergamino de las manos de Harry y terminó de subir las escaleras, con todas esas dudas todavía presentes.

Harry, a su espalda, sonrío.

 _“Bien”_ pensó eufóricamente. _“Esto ya es más parecido a la idea que yo tenía de_ equipo _”._


	3. Sesión de estudio

 

A última hora de la tarde Harry se hallaba exhausto. Por ser la primera semana, les habían puesto sólo el desafío de pociones, pero teniendo en cuenta que solamente tenían una clase semanal de cada asignatura, los profesores habían aprovechado el tiempo, dando clases muy intensas y acompañándolas con una pila de deberes que casi alcanzaba el número total de tareas del último trimestre. Si a eso se le sumaba el tener que compartir cada clase con Malfoy como compañero, sin la ayuda o la distracción de sus amigos, daba como resultado uno de los peores días que recordaba haber pasado en Hogwarts.

Draco, lejos de suavizar su actitud sabiendo que tenían la obligación de _soportarse_ mutuamente, había redoblado sus esfuerzos por hacer que Harry se sintiera lo peor posible, dejándole la impresión de estar atrapado en una pesadilla.

Afortunadamente pudo contar con dos inesperados descansos: la clase de Transformaciones y la de Herbología. Malfoy había dejado ambas clases tras sus TIMOS, la primera por no alcanzar la nota mínima para seguir cursando la asignatura, y la segunda por obvio desinterés en la materia. Con seguridad estaba convencido de que cuidar plantas no era lo que estaba destinado a hacer en el futuro, al fin y al cabo, para eso estaban los elfos domésticos. 

Esas horas en las que no había tenido que compartir pupitre con Draco habían sido acogidas como una bendición por parte de Harry. Dado que su compañero _oficial_ no estaba, lo habían emparejado mediante sorteo con otro de los alumnos cuya pareja no cursaba dichas asignaturas: Ernie MacMillan. El chico siempre le había parecido algo pomposo y un tanto pelota con los profesores, pero tras pasar tantas horas seguidas al lado de Draco no podía dejar de pensar que había sido injusto con el Hufflepuff.

Aunque esa última hora de Herbología había ayudado a Harry a relajarse, no pudo quitarse del todo el peso que cargaba a sus hombros, y el aturdimiento que le provocaba la cantidad ingente de información que llevaba en la cabeza tras las clases. Él había pensado equívocamente que los profesores no les pondrían muchos más deberes de los habituales, ya que los desafíos iban a quitarles una gran cantidad de tiempo, pero obviamente no se había parado a pensar que el número de clases por trimestre también se vería afectado, reduciéndolas a una cuarta parte de las habituales para dar la misma materia de todos los años. Así que la alternativa eran clases casi exclusivamente teóricas, cuya práctica debía correr casi por completo a cargo del alumno.

La sola idea era abrumadora, pero no era lo peor. A Harry todavía le quedaba reunirse con Malfoy en la biblioteca para comenzar el proyecto de pociones. El día todavía podía acabar mucho, mucho peor.

Harry dejó las cosas en su dormitorio de Gryffindor y se sentó en la cama, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Debía relajarse antes de ir a la biblioteca, o su ya de por sí impulsivo carácter podía jugarle una mala pasada ante la primera palabra de Malfoy, y no quería poner las coas peor de lo que ya estaban.

Dean entró en el dormitorio a dejar su mochila antes de ir a cenar. Al verlo en esa postura, sonrió afectuosamente en su dirección.

—Que, ¿Malfoy te lo está haciendo difícil?

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a su compañero, con la mortificación escrita en su rostro.

—Es Malfoy —dijo simplemente, incapaz de expresar lo que sentía en palabras.

—Colega, si sobrevives a este año no creo que tengas ningún problema en acabar con _Quien-tu-sabes_ —dijo Dean casi riéndose, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Habrás aprendido a controlarte tanto que será incapaz de provocarte para que lo ataques.

Harry gruñó, mientras Dean cerraba la puerta, todavía riéndose. Luego suspiró y se puso en pie, decidido. Ya estaba bien de perder el tiempo. Cuanto antes terminara su suplicio mucho mejor.

 

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho, y aunque Draco no había especificado la hora de la reunión, Harry suponía que ya se encontraría en la biblioteca. El Slytherin podía ser cualquier cosa que uno quisiera llamarle, pero si había algo en lo que destacaba era en puntualidad.

Tan pronto como cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca lo vio sentado en una mesa de las más alejadas, junto a la sección de pociones, con dos pergaminos extendidos sobre los que escribía notas de vez en cuando. Aparte de la señora Pince, que leía tras su escritorio, la biblioteca parecía vacía, pero para no provocar al monstruo en que se transformaba la amable señora, Harry procuró acercarse a la mesa de Draco sin hacer demasiado ruido.

A medida que se acercaba se dio cuenta de que no había llevado nada sobre lo que trabajar: ni pergamino, ni tinta, ni pluma… Había ido a la biblioteca para buscar información, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que iba a necesitar papel sobre el que anotar las secciones que ya hubieran revisado, los libros vistos, o las páginas que pudieran resultar de interés. 

Harry se sentía estúpido, caminando por la biblioteca con pinta de estar dando un paseo. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de caminar. Ahora era absurdo volver a la torre a por sus cosas porque, aunque el tiempo no era un problema —los alumnos de séptimo podían estar en la biblioteca hasta medianoche—, quería acabar cuanto antes con su _sesión de estudio_ con Draco Malfoy. Cuanto menos tiempo estuviera con él, mucho mejor.

—Llegas tarde —lo saludó Draco, con ese tono suyo particular que arrastraba las palabras. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista del pergamino que leía tan aparentemente concentrado.

—No llego tarde —lo contradijo Harry, sintiendo cómo el cansancio se apoderaba de él después de haber discutido con su compañero todo el día—. No especificaste hora, Malfoy, dijiste después de Herbología.

—¡La clase de Herbología terminó hace veinte minutos, Potter! ¿Qué has estado haciendo desde entonces aparte de perder el tiempo? —preguntó, levantando por fin la vista hacia Harry—. ¿Y dónde están tus cosas? ¿Piensas escribir sobre la mesa? Porque te aviso que no es muy práctico transportar una mesa por todo el castillo. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, existe una cosa llamada pergamino, que es donde la gente normal suele escribir.

—¡Cállate, Malfoy! Pensé que hoy íbamos a buscar información, no creí necesario venir cargado con todo el material escolar para algo tan tonto —mintió.

—¿Y tu cerebro? ¿Te lo has traído o tampoco crees que sea necesario utilizarlo? Aunque bueno, vistas tus maravillosas deducciones pienso que todavía está por estrenar.

—¿Podemos ponernos con el trabajo? —lo cortó Harry, con las mejillas ardiendo, no tanto de rubor como de furia—. No creo que ponernos a discutir sea muy productivo para el desafío, así que, ¿podríamos dejar de lado los insultos y ponernos a buscar?

Draco no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirándolo con su acostumbrada expresión de desprecio, y Harry tomó su falta de comentarios hirientes como un alto al fuego, que aprovechó para intentar saber qué había averiguado Draco hasta el momento.

—¿Has traído el pergamino que nos dio Snape? ¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora?

Draco arqueó ambas cejas, incrédulo.

—¿Sabemos? —preguntó sarcástico—. Querrás decir _sé_ , porque es obvio que tu no tienes ni idea de cómo empezar. Y sí, he traído el pergamino, es la parte esencial del desafío, y _yo_ , al contrario que _tu_ , no me voy dejando las cosas atrás.

—¿Por dónde vamos a empezar a buscar? —preguntó Harry lentamente, cerrando los ojos, mientras trataba de calmarse y de ignorar las palabras de Draco al mismo tiempo—. La sección de pociones es enorme, y ni siquiera sabemos si se encuentra en alguno de estos libros o en la sección prohibida.

—Definitivo: no te has traído el cerebro.

—¿Quieres callarte, Malfoy? Realmente no ayudan tus comentarios sarcásticos. Ya que me has hecho venir hasta aquí será mejor que me digas de una buena vez qué es lo que tienes en mente. Yo tampoco estoy saltando de alegría por pasar tiempo contigo, así que cuanto antes terminemos, antes te librarás de mi irritante presencia. Sólo deja-de-perder-el-tiempo.

—Creí que habíamos acordado que el que pierde el tiempo aquí eres tú, no yo.

—¡Vete al infierno, Malfoy! —dijo rabiosamente, arrebatándole el pergamino.

Harry le echó una ojeada y se dirigió a una de las estanterías que tenía detrás para coger un libro y comenzar a buscar.

Draco miró con atención lo que hacía Harry y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que enseguida fue suprimida de su rostro. Era… divertido meterse con Potter. Draco solía observar a las personas atentamente, sus reacciones, sus gestos y su manera de actuar. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que se podían descubrir de una persona sólo con fijarse en esos pequeños detalles, lo que solía darle ventaja para saber cómo actuar en cada situación.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Harry era una persona bastante previsible y excesivamente simple. Era casi irrisorio el modo en que se enfadaba a la más leve provocación, y al mismo tiempo la facilidad con que ese enfado era olvidado. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a esconder sus emociones, mucho menos a controlarlas, y en su franqueza recordaba más a un niño pequeño que a al adulto que se suponía que tenía que empezar a ser.

Era tan distinto de sí mismo, siempre comedido y sabiendo cual era su lugar, que cada nueva reacción de Harry lo hechizaba, haciendo que deseara provocarlo más y más para ver ese abanico de reacciones que estaba seguro de que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Era poco menos que curioso ver al _gran_ Harry Potter avergonzado por haberse olvidado un simple pergamino y algo para escribir. Quizá hubiese logrado engañar a otra persona que lo conociese menos, pero no a él, que había pasado tanto tiempo de su vida escolar observándolo. Draco sabía que la pobre excusa que había soltado ante su observación no trataba siquiera de ocultar la verdad, sino sólo de darle una réplica para no admitir con su silencio una victoria contundente ante él.

Y se había quedado. A pesar de su bravata y su exasperación, sabía que Harry se quedaría para intentar ayudar, aunque no supiese siquiera qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Había insistido de un modo tan enérgico en participar en el proyecto que Draco sabía que por mucho que lo provocara no iba a dejarlo solo. Probablemente Draco nunca llegaría a entender su forma de actuar, porque por más vueltas que le diese no lograba encontrar una sola razón para que Harry se empeñara en pasar tiempo con quien obviamente detestaba, pero hacía tiempo que había renunciado a entender ciertas cosas de ese Gryffindor en particular. Harry ni siquiera parecía entenderse a sí mismo en ocasiones.

—Ahí no vas a encontrar nada, Potter, no te esfuerces.

—¿Que no me esfuerce? —preguntó girándose bruscamente y cerrando de un golpe el libro que tenía entre las manos—. Ya veo. Quieres que me siente y no haga nada, ¿no? Así, quizá después de un rato, el libro indicado venga a nosotros, ¿es eso?

—No —respondió Draco divertido—. Es obvio que ahí no vas a encontrar nada que nos pueda servir, Potter, porque estás buscando en la sección de pociones _curativas_ , y es evidente que la nuestra no lo es. Así que a menos que estés buscando una poción contra el dolor de cabeza, deberías dejarlo.

Harry lo miró de hito en hito, entrecerrando los ojos, y luego echó una mirada a la estantería de donde había cogido el libro.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no es una poción curativa?

—Todo lo que necesitamos está en este pergamino —Draco cogió la hoja con las instrucciones y la puso frente a Harry—. A ver, utilizando la lógica, que igual es un concepto desconocido para ti, podemos sacar varias cosas de aquí, empezando por analizar el nombre: _Hiperódica_. Es una palabra compuesta por el prefijo _‘hiper’_ , que significa exceso o superioridad, y por _‘odica’_ , del latín _‘odium’_ , es decir, odio. Sólo con eso reducimos el área de búsqueda a pociones _mentales_ , que son aquellas que interfieren en la cabeza o los sentimientos de una persona. Pero aun podemos reducir más el área de búsqueda si nos fijamos en que es una poción que _incrementa_ el odio, es decir, estimula los sentimientos, los hace mayores. Con esto sólo tenemos que revisar los libros que se encuentren en esta categoría, que no son demasiados.

Draco señaló dos estantes que había en mitad del pasillo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Y su mirada se volvió completamente arrogante cuando añadió:

—Este tipo de desafío nunca lo encontraríamos en la sección prohibida, porque si lo estuviera tendríamos que incumplir las normas para conseguir la información, y creo que de momento no es política de Hogwarts fomentar el delito.

Harry se quedó sin palabras ante la lógica deductiva del Slytherin, y no pudo hacer mucho más que mirarle con la boca ligeramente abierta, aturdido por la cantidad de información que su compañero había extraído de apenas una palabra. A él jamás se le habría ocurrido echarle más de un vistazo al título del proyecto, mucho menos ponerse a deducirlo como si escondiera todos los secretos del universo. Francamente, había ido a la biblioteca con el propósito de empezar a buscar, para seguir al día siguiente, y al otro, hasta que tuvieran la suerte de, por casualidad, encontrar dicha poción y ponerse a trabajar sobre ella. Era consciente de que no era el mejor plan del mundo, pero había estado convencido de que era el mejor que tenían.

Pero con el trabajo de Draco, el análisis lógico del nombre, habían reducido el ala de pociones de la biblioteca —compuesta por varios pasillos con estanterías repletas de libros— a apenas un par de estantes, que seguramente no les llevaría revisar más de un par de horas. Y eso significaba que, cuando salieran por fin de la biblioteca esa noche, ya habrían logrado el primer punto del desafío e irían por delante de todos sus compañeros. 

Harry odiaba admitirlo, pero quizá Draco podía resultar ser una ayuda después de todo, y no sólo un incordio parlante al que le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible.

Con un suspiro dejó el libro de pociones curativas en su estante y se dirigió hacia donde ya estaba Malfoy ojeando el primer tomo de _‘Pociones que se turban la mente: cómo confundir a amigos y parientes’_.

 

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

En poco más de una hora ya habían encontrado la poción indicada en varios libros de esa sección, que se encontraban desparramados por encima de la mesa, abiertos por donde se encontraba la referencia al desafío. Algunos detallaban la lista de ingredientes, sin especificar la cantidad necesaria de cada cosa. Otros tenían la lista completa y las cantidades precisas, pero no el modo correcto de preparación, o los minutos exactos que hacían falta para añadir una cosa u otra. También estaban aquellos que eran exclusivamente técnicos, detallando minuciosamente cada ingrediente, cada cantidad o cada segundo que se necesitaba para prepararla, pero estos solían carecer de la explicación sobre los efectos que la poción tenía una vez ingerida. Y luego estaban los que la mencionaban sólo de pasada, como referencia para pociones similares u opuestas.

Harry soltó un suspiro, dejándose caer en una silla, con el último libro del estante que le había asignado Draco. Tenía intención de ojearlo por encima, porque no creía que pudiesen encontrar nada nuevo. Si por él fuera se habrían quedado con el primer libro que mencionase la poción y hubiesen dejado de buscar en ese mismo instante. Pero en cuanto lo sugirió en voz alta, Draco lo había mirado de forma escéptica y Harry casi había podido oír su voz arrastrando las palabras con un _‘No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?’_.

Justo cuando estaba pasando un dedo por el índice para buscar alguna referencia, un ruido proveniente de su estómago le recordó que todavía no había cenado. Draco levantó la vista ante el sonido, obviamente divertido.

—Controla tu estómago, Potter, si no quieres que la señora Pince nos eche de la biblioteca por armar un escándalo.

Estaba de buen humor, era evidente. Draco se dejó caer frente a Harry, tras depositar su último libro, inservible, en el estante correspondiente.

—No me voy a disculpar por tener hambre. Es culpa tuya que estemos aquí todavía —contestó aburrido, desechando también su libro al no encontrar nada que tuviese que ver con la poción.

Draco no contestó, tan sólo le lanzó otra mirada divertida y cogió el pergamino que había ido llenando de anotaciones, mientras Harry se reclinaba en su asiento, cansado. Tenía la impresión de que habían pasado varios días desde que se había levantado por última vez, porque todos los acontecimientos que recordaba no podían pertenecer a un periodo de tan sólo veinticuatro horas.

Draco volvía a estar concentrado en su tarea, y Harry se permitió observarlo desde su asiento. Repasaba la lista que había hecho durante la búsqueda, y comprobaba con ligeros vistazos algunos de los libros que todavía estaban sobre la mesa, separándolos en dos montones. Se le notaba relajado, lo que probablemente se debía a que estaba haciendo algo que realmente le gustaba. Ojeaba cada libro con delicadeza, intentando no rasgar las páginas que estaban, en muchos casos, viejas y enmohecidas, y se detenía cuando encontraba lo que buscaba, leyendo meticulosamente dos veces antes de poner el libro en uno de los dos montones.

La verdad, Harry siempre había pensado que Draco aprobaba pociones gracias a la parcialidad de Snape a la hora de poner notas, que se basaba más en el color del forro de las túnicas que en las habilidades de cada alumno. Pero tenía que admitir que se había equivocado. Draco era poco menos que el compañero perfecto para el proyecto de pociones. Y aunque Harry nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, reconocer eso ante sí mismo ya era todo un adelanto.

Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado buscando, Draco se había comportado como una persona medianamente normal, dando instrucciones a Harry de vez en cuando, eligiendo tal o cual libro, o diciéndole que anotara algo en su pergamino. Una vez que se habían metido en materia había estado tan concentrado que incluso se había olvidado de insultar a Harry, lo que sin duda constituía toda una novedad.

—… haciendo para tenerlo listo.

Harry parpadeó, perplejo, dándose cuenta de que Draco se estaba dirigiendo a él y que no le había prestado la más mínima atención por estar pensando estupideces.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, tratando de disimular su distracción y fallando patéticamente.

—Dije —repitió Draco despacio, como si le hablara a un niño muy pequeño—, que será mejor que tu te lleves uno de estos libros —señaló hacia uno de los montones que había frente a él—, para que puedas comenzar la redacción sobre los efectos. Si lo vamos haciendo ya podremos tenerlo listo a tiempo. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Potter?

—Tonterías —respondió, cogiendo el montón que Draco le había indicado para ojear los títulos.

—No hace falta remarcar lo obvio, Potter. Siempre piensas tonterías.

—Entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas —señaló Harry, devolviéndole la puya.

La hostilidad entre ellos aún era evidente, pero quizá debido al cansancio o quizá debido al hambre, era distinta de lo habitual, menos hiriente y más irónica, como si compartieran bromas en lugar de insultos.

—Estaba dándote la oportunidad de inventarte una excusa. Se llama cortesía, Potter.

—¿El mismo tipo de cortesía que usa Snape cuando le quita sólo diez puntos a Gryffindor en lugar de cien? —ironizó Harry, alzando una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy.

—Algo así. No intentes entenderlo, es marca de la casa Slytherin.

—Y eso hace que ningún otro ser en el mundo pueda comprender vuestra ironía, ¿verdad?

—Correcto —asintió Draco, mientras se levantaba y cogía dos libros del otro montón—. Inteligencia superior. Un simple Gryffindor nunca podría rivalizar con nosotros en lo que a… _cortesía_ se refiere —añadió marcando de nuevo una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

—Te equivocas, Malfoy —Harry se levantó también, cogiendo uno de los libros que Draco había seleccionado para él y enviando los otros a su lugar con un movimiento de varita—. Quizá un simple Gryffindor no podría —se giró hacia él y sonrió desafiante antes de añadir—, pero resulta que el sombrero estuvo a punto de mandarme a Slytherin.

—Mientes —dijo Draco, sorprendido, mientras abría los ojos algo más de lo habitual.

—¿Tu crees? —impulsivamente, Harry le guiñó un ojo, sin pararse a pensar en a quién se lo estaba haciendo. En cuanto lo comprendió se dio la vuelta, tratando de disimular el rubor de su rostro, y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta—. Mañana tendré lista la primera parte de la redacción, Malfoy. Espero que tu hagas la parte del trabajo que te corresponde, porque ya que has querido empezar enseguida, no quiero que nadie nos adelante en este desafío.

Draco no se movió, observando cómo Harry salía de la biblioteca. Se preguntaba vagamente si su _compañero_ habría hablado en serio o solamente se estaba quedando con él. Que el sombrero hubiese tenido la intención de enviarlo a Slytherin no cambiaba nada realmente. Seguía siendo el mismo Harry Potter obtuso, impulsivo y obstinadamente Gryffindor de siempre. Pero ese momento de duda del sombrero, si existió, significaba que Draco no conocía a Harry tan bien como había pensado, que había una parte de él que quizá no había visto. Porque si tenía que calificar a Potter ninguna de las cualidades propias de su casa acudía a su mente. 

Y eso no podía más que intrigarlo. ¿Qué más cosas mantendría ocultas Harry a los ojos de todos?

Sonrió, sin darse cuenta, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Con seguridad, gracias a los desafíos, iba a tener muchas oportunidades de averiguarlo.


	4. Pensamientos

 

Draco caminó despacio hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Llevaba consigo el libro con la lista de ingredientes que necesitarían para la poción, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a conseguir muchos de ellos. Algunos podían encontrarse fácilmente, porque eran de esos básicos que todos reponían en su set de pociones antes de comenzar el año, como crisopos o acónito. Otros podían encargase, vía lechuza, a alguno de los dispensarios de Gran Bretaña, o Draco podía conseguirlos fácilmente del armario privado de Snape, que a él no iba a negárselos. Pero los ingredientes que cerraban la lista, especialmente los dos últimos, eran bastante extraños. Draco ni siquiera los había oído nombrar en la vida, y eso que había leído un montón sobre pociones, tanto en Hogwarts como en su casa. 

Afortunadamente esperaba encontrar algo en uno de sus libros favoritos, una lujosa edición de _‘Propiedades y usos más comunes de los ingredientes de pociones’_ que tenía en su habitación, una especie de diccionario indispensable para todo aquel que quisiese dedicarse a la materia. Y a Draco siempre le había entusiasmado.

Con un poco de suerte esa misma noche sabría cómo conseguir los ingredientes que le faltaban. Y podría, por fin, comenzar el trabajo de verdad.

Sonrió. Estaba inusualmente contento, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que había pasado casi todo el día con Potter. No sólo el primer desafío que les habían dado era sobre su asignatura favorita, sino que en ese momento iban un paso por delante de todos los demás alumnos. Habían completado el primer punto del proyecto, el segundo y el tercero los comenzarían al día siguiente, y el cuarto, según sus cálculos, Harry debería estar comenzándolo en ese momento. Era más rápido de lo que incluso él había esperado, y eso que ya había sido bastante optimista. Y sabía exactamente qué era lo que había marcado la diferencia: Harry. Un Harry torpe, sin idea de pociones y sin ganas de dedicarse a ellas, pero que una vez encaminado en la dirección correcta era capaz de trabajar de forma más o menos eficiente. Gracias a él había revisado todos los libros en la mitad de tiempo y había podido seleccionar la información más fiable.

Había estado… bien, curioso como poco. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a estar en la misma habitación que Harry sin insultarlo continuamente, o mirarlo con desprecio. Era parte de su dinámica, un hábito adquirido a lo largo de los años que era demasiado difícil de cambiar, si es que se sintiese inclinado a ello, que no era el caso. Y sin embargo, una vez inmersos en el proyecto, habían pasado más de dos horas juntos en algo que Draco no podía calificar de otra forma que no fuese _armonía_. No la definición que le daban los Gryffindor, por supuesto, pero sí la que podía darle un Slytherin. Porque no había habido insultos, ni siquiera hostilidad, o no del tipo desquiciado que solía poseerlos a ambos.

A todos los efectos habían trabajado como un _equipo_. Y, contra todo pronóstico, había sido agradable, aun con Potter en la ecuación. Draco apenas podía conciliar esos dos conceptos juntos en una frase, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, pero no podía negar lo evidente. Además, la parte de dar órdenes y que estas fuesen obedecidas por su _compañero_ no había estado nada, nada mal.

Y de algún modo, tampoco lo estaba su humor. Harry podía ser casi tan ácido como él, si se lo proponía, y podía seguir sus bromas dialécticas de una forma sorprendente para un Gryffindor. Su última conversación antes de separarse había sido el ejemplo perfecto, la alusión a Snape, a sus normas de cortesía… Por unos instantes Draco no se había sentido como si estuviese con Potter, sino con alguien con quien podría llegar a llevarse bien.

Y eso escapaba por completo a todas las leyes de la lógica.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y murmuró la contraseña de su casa. Era tarde y su sala común estaba prácticamente vacía, pero no era ni remotamente el último en llegar. Una mano en su hombro, a modo de saludo, lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Hey, Draco, ¿aún llegas ahora? —dijo Blaise Zabini, sonriendo sobre su hombro.

—Evidentemente. ¿Dónde has estado tu? Porque me apuesto lo que sea a que no estudiando.

—No —sonrió su compañero—. Pero ya sabes, hay cosas que es mejor no comentar en voz alta. ¿Tu has estado con Potter hasta ahora?

El giro en la conversación era totalmente intencional, un modo de desviar su atención, lo que le dijo claramente a Draco que venía de estar con una chica. Su compañero era absolutamente incorregible, un Casanova que ni siquiera podía pasar veinticuatro horas en el colegio sin haber seducido ya a alguien.

Draco lo miró fijamente, negando con la cabeza en un claro _‘sé de dónde vienes, y lo que intentas, pero voy a seguirte el juego’_.

—Sí —respondió en voz alta a la pregunta formulada por su amigo—. Ya sabes, el chico es bastante lento.

—Cosa que no parece molestarte especialmente, lo cual es raro. Pensaba que ibas a llegar a la sala común y empezar a repartir maldiciones. Y en cambio… en fin, pareces de buen humor.

Draco sonrió, girándose hacia Blaise.

—¿Y? —preguntó solamente.

—Y nada —dijo Blaise, levantando las manos hasta la altura del pecho en una clara defensa—. Sólo digo que es raro.

—En realidad no. Cabrear a Potter siempre es divertido, de ahí mi buen humor.

—Si tu lo dices…

Su sonrisa seguía siendo burlona cuando le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su habitación, y Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Blaise nunca iba a cambiar, siempre buscándole el significado oculto a todo. Era un paranoico que sólo se apaciguaba con sus citas clandestinas, y hacía mucho que Draco había aprendido a ignorarlo.

 

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Como esperaba, Hermione estaba en la sala común, inmersa entre la pila de deberes que los profesores les habían mandado. Ron estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que había cerca de ella, pero era evidente que hacía tiempo que se había dormido, porque sus suaves ronquidos inundaban la por lo demás vacía sala común.

Harry sonrió ante la estampa y se acercó a ellos, dejándose caer en la silla que había frente a Hermione.

—¿Por qué no lo has enviado a la cama? —preguntó divertido, señalando a Ron.

Hermione levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba escribiendo al oírlo llegar, y luego volvió la vista hacia Ron, suspirando.

—Porque quería _ayudarme_ con los deberes. Es decir, quería copiarme. Pero en cuanto he abierto el libro de Historia de la Magia ha sido como si le lanzara un _desmaius_. Al menos así no me distrae —concluyó.

—Eres cruel, Herm. Sabías que iba a ocurrir algo así si empezabas por esa materia.

Su amiga ni siquiera fingió ofenderse ante su sugerencia. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista hacia su pergamino para seguir escribiendo.

—¿Y tú de dónde vienes a estas horas? No te he visto en la cena, pensaba que estarías en tu habitación, deprimiéndote.

—Oh, sí, una perspectiva alentadora.

—Bueno, no me culpes por llegar a esa conclusión. Llevas todo el día arrastrándote por los pasillos y peleando con Malfoy cada dos por tres.

Tenía razón, claro. El día había sido malo se mirara por dónde se mirara y la perspectiva de pasar el resto del año con Draco no ayudaba precisamente a despejar la nube que sentía pender sobre él. Pero extrañamente, Harry se sentía ahora mejor de lo que se había sentido a lo largo del día, aun a pesar del cansancio y de la tarea de pociones que debía comenzar antes de irse a dormir. Porque en algún punto de la noche había llegado a una especie de entendimiento con Malfoy. No una tregua, ni siquiera un alto al fuego momentáneo, pero sí entendimiento.

Harry no podía negar que como compañero del proyecto de pociones Draco era mejor que la mayoría. La materia le gustaba, era evidente, y se tomaba en serio cada paso que daba en pos de llevar a cabo el desafío. Harry, que no compartía para nada esa pasión, se había visto sumergido en ese mundo donde Draco sabía exactamente por dónde se movía y él, Harry, sólo podía seguir a Draco. Y no había sido malo en absoluto, al menos cuando los insultos quedaron atrás y se concentraron de verdad en lo que estaban haciendo. Había sido curioso y algo desconcertante, pero no malo. Y eso era todo un adelanto.

—Pero estamos en Hogwarts, Herm. Hogwarts es mi territorio, mi casa. Ni siquiera Malfoy puede amargarme eso.

—Me alegro de que lo veas así, Harry. Realmente me alegro.

Sonaba sincera y lo miraba con tal esperanza en los ojos que a Harry le fue imposible no sonreír.

—He tenido un poco de mala suerte, pero no se puede tener todo, ¿verdad?

—Muy cierto.

Harry suspiró y pensó en ponerse él también con el trabajo. Sus cosas todavía estaban en la habitación, pero en vista de que Ron no iba a usar su pergamino ni la pluma que goteaba sobre él, Harry decidió emplearlos. Ya le daría tinta y pergamino al día siguiente, cuando no supusiera tener que levantarse e ir hasta una cómoda cama que iba a tentarlo demasiado.

Apoyó el libro que había cogido en la biblioteca sobre la mesa y lo hojeó en busca de la página que detallaba la poción. 

Hermione lo miró curiosa.

—¿Vas a ponerte con pociones? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí. Prometí que iba a hacerlo y no tengo ganas de que Malfoy me maldiga por no cumplir mi parte del proyecto.

El ceño de Hermione se frunció aún más ante su respuesta.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Vienes de estar con él?

—Sí —suspiró y cogió el pergamino para comenzar a escribir—. Ya sabes, es un idiota inaguantable, pero las pociones son lo suyo. 

Hermione no respondió inmediatamente. Lo miró de un modo extraño durante un instante, como si estuviera sopesando algo, y Harry aprovechó para mojar la pluma de Ron en el tintero.

Finalmente su amiga dijo:

—No es un mal comienzo. Al menos ya habéis adelantado algo. Guilmain y yo vamos a ponernos mañana con eso. ¿Qué poción os ha tocado a vosotros?

—Hiperódica —respondió contrariado Harry—. ¿No es la misma para todos?

—No. Creo que había como cuatro o cinco pociones distintas, distribuidas aleatoriamente entre los grupos. A nosotras nos ha tocado la _Serafía_. Y creo que Ron tiene una paralizante.

Harry no conocía ninguna de las dos, lo cual no era extraño. Miró a Hermione durante un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. Las pociones no le interesaban lo más mínimo, y no tenía planeado cambiar eso en un futuro inmediato.

Ambos volvieron a concentrarse en sus respectivos pergaminos, en silencio. Harry leyó una vez más la hoja de la poción Hiperódica, pensando por dónde comenzar la redacción. Quizás debería hacer una pequeña introducción antes de comenzar a detallar preparación y efectos, pero redactar era algo que no se le daba demasiado bien. Y por alguna razón quería que ese trabajo fuera perfecto. No se trataba de que quisiese subir su nota, ni mucho menos de impresionar a Malfoy, porque sabía que el Slytherin nunca pensaría algo bueno de él. Era simplemente una cuestión de _justicia_. Draco podía hacer el trabajo solo, y hacerlo bien. Harry lo había obligado a trabajar con él, a incluirlo en el proyecto aun cuando a los dos les repatease. No le parecía justo hacer las cosas por debajo del nivel exigido por Draco, porque sería como confirmar que era una carga para él. Y entonces ese año iba a parecer mucho, mucho más largo.

Harry volvió a leer la página, una segunda vez, y finalmente decidió que lo primero sería la definición del sentimiento sobre el que incidía la poción. Mojó nuevamente la pluma en el tintero y copió:

_“Odio: Aversión que se experimenta hacia una persona o cosa, cuyo mal se desea. Resentimiento, hostilidad, malevolencia, rencor, asco… Al contrario de la creencia superflua que se suele tener, el odio no es el opuesto al amor, porque implica darle a la otra persona una importancia que no debería tener. Más bien debemos considerar que el odio, más que ser su opuesto es el canal mediante el cual se llega al amor, al no ser indiferente la otra persona y obligarse a uno mismo a fijarse en todo lo que dice o hace para tener más armas en su contra. O bien el canal de escape, mediante el cual se escuda una persona una vez que el amor llega a su fin. De esta manera, podemos considerar que odio y amor siempre van de la mano.”_

Harry terminó de copiar la definición en el pergamino sin prestarle demasiada atención. No es la definición que él hubiese dado y, en su opinión, no era del todo correcta. Pero así estaba escrita en el libro, y no sería Harry quien contradijese uno, mucho menos de pociones.

Él odiaba a Malfoy. Desde el primer momento en que se habían visto, en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, no le había caído bien. Le había parecido presumido, arrogante y caprichoso, lo cual no había estado tan lejos de la realidad, como pudo comprobar posteriormente en el tren. Y desde entonces ni una sola vez le había parecido alguien tan siquiera razonable, ya no digamos simpático. Todo lo contrario. Sus defectos se habían hecho mucho más marcados con el tiempo, constituyendo una barrera insalvable entre los dos.

Pero Harry no buscaba conscientemente enfrentarse a él, ni se pasaba el día pensando en nuevas maneras de atacarle. Y desde luego _‘asco’_ no le daba. Puede que le provocase rechazo, pero no _asco_. 

Y de decir que odiaba a Malfoy a pensar que podía llegar a enamorarse de él… había todo un universo de distancia, absolutamente insalvable. 

Harry resopló con sorna ante la idea, provocando que Hermione volviese a levantar la vista hacia él.

—Vaya, nunca creí que un trabajo de pociones pudiese llegar a hacerte reír.

Harry la miró, todavía sonriendo.

—Tu también te reirías, créeme.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó ella, tendiendo la mano hacia su trabajo.

Harry se lo pasó, dejando que leyese lo que había escrito. Estaba seguro de que iba a llegar a la misma conclusión que él y entonces entendería el chiste.

Pero Hermione no se rió. Al contrario. Frunció el entrecejo, miró hacia Harry, y volvió a leer el pergamino una segunda vez. Luego volvió a tenderle la hoja, sin decir una sola palabra al respecto.

—No me dirás que te parece una buena definición… —dijo Harry, divertido.

—Tiene cierta lógica.

Harry pensó que no había oído bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Lógica? Creo que por hoy has estudiado demasiado, Hermione.

—En perspectiva sí, tiene lógica. No es que nunca me hubiese parado a considerarlo antes, pero es razonable. Y plausible. 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Razonable? Seguramente en algún universo paralelo.

Hermione todavía lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y Harry decidió que sería inútil intentar hacerla entrar en razón. Cogió el pergamino y volvió su vista al libro, ignorando a su amiga. Tenía que terminar al menos unos treinta centímetros esa noche, y apenas llevaba cuatro. Iba a emplear mucho mejor su tiempo dedicándose a ello.

 

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Draco se encontraba sentado a los pies de su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y el libro _‘Propiedades y usos más comunes de los ingredientes de pociones’_ sobre su regazo. Su sonrisa triunfante era inmensa, aunque no hubiese nadie despierto para reparar en ella. Había hallado los ingredientes que le faltaban, y sabía exactamente cómo iba a conseguirlos.

Prácticamente el primer desafío era suyo.

La _Claudea Elegans_ era un alga. No solía venderse en los dispensarios porque debía ser conservada en agua de su entorno natural, y esta perdía sus propiedades a los diez días de ser extraída. Se criaba en aguas dulces y, al parecer, florecía en abundancia a lo largo de toda Escocia. 

Draco estaba convencido de que podrían hallarla en el fondo del lago.

El problema iba a ser sacarla de allí, pero tampoco le inquietaba especialmente. Harry se había sumergido en el lago en su cuarto curso, conocía de primera mano lo que podía encontrar en el fondo, o lo que debía evitar. Ya que había insistido en ser partícipe del proyecto, Draco podía convencerlo de que volviese a bajar, utilizando además argumentos sólidos y razonables que Potter no podría rebatir.

El segundo ingrediente, la _Diodenia_ , o _Dione_ , era una planta carnívora que aprisionaba a los insectos entre sus hojas dobles. Tampoco se hallaba a la venta en los dispensarios, porque sólo sobrevivía en sitios oscuros y salvajes. Con un vistazo a la foto que acompañaba a la definición, Draco supo que, sin ninguna duda, hallarían la planta en el bosque. Era lo suficientemente tenebrosa como para pertenecer a ese escenario que Draco tanto detestaba. Tener que adentrarse en él para buscarla no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, especialmente porque tendrían que hacerlo por la noche.

Al menos no tendría que ir solo, aunque nunca admitiría en voz alta que algo así le preocupaba. Harry iría con él. Y aunque pareciera absurdo y un completo sinsentido, Draco iba a sentirse mucho más seguro con él que con cualquier otra persona. Lo sabía. La única vez que se había adentrado en el bosque con anterioridad había sido también con Harry, y si no se había meado en los pantalones entonces había sido porque estaba con él. Porque _no_ podía dejar que lo viera en ese estado. Y como en esa ocasión, su orgullo y la compañía lo mantendrían a salvo.

Draco sabía que podría intentar convencer a Harry de que fuese solo también, porque se había adentrado tantas veces en el bosque que probablemente era casi como su segundo hogar, pero no creía que fuese un movimiento inteligente. Después de lo del lago, Harry sin ninguna duda iba a negarse, alegando que estaba haciendo él todo el trabajo o alguna gilipollez semejante. Draco prefería guardarse esa baza y evitar esa discusión con el fin de que Harry no _insistiera_ en que Draco se adentrase solo en el bosque, lo que sin duda iba a ocurrir si lo provocaba.

Los últimos ingredientes que le faltaban sí estaban a la venta en la mayoría de dispensarios, incluyendo el de Hogsmeade. Conseguirlos no sería complicado.

Y entonces podría comenzar con lo que realmente le gustaba: la elaboración en sí de la poción.

Draco amplió su sonrisa ante esa perspectiva y se dejó caer hacia atrás, estirándose sobre la cama. Iba a ganar ese desafío. _Quería_ ganar. Y aunque se tratara de pociones, sabía que Harry era casi tan competitivo como él. Picando su orgullo podría hacer que aflorase esa parte de su personalidad que hacía que Potter siempre ganase sobre el terreno de juego.

Y si lo hacía, un equipo formado por ellos dos, por Draco y por Harry, iba a ser invencible.

 

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Harry se despertó con cierta sensación de irrealidad esa mañana. Estaba en Hogwarts, era martes tres de septiembre, pero al contrario que el resto de los años que había tenido ahí, no tenía clase. Estaba exento hasta el próximo lunes, cuando volvieran a reunirse con los profesores.

Harry se dejó estar en la cama, disfrutando del silencio y de esa sensación de paz que lo embargaba. No recordaba lo que había soñado, pero podía apostar a que no había sido desagradable. Y, aunque todavía tenía una pila de deberes por hacer, sentía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

La sensación, por supuesto, no duró mucho. Harry escuchó un picoteo en la ventana, sacándolo de su estado de relax, y en cuanto levantó la cabeza vio a Hedwig tras el cristal. Se levantó para dejarla pasar y, extrañado por su aparición, extrajo la nota que llevaba prendida a la pata.

_“Esta noche, después de cenar en el haya del lago. Draco.”_

Harry miró la nota durante bastante tiempo, sintiendo cómo ese pedazo de realidad —el de sus desafíos con Malfoy— volvía a colarse en su mente. Se preguntó vagamente qué querría Draco ahora, y por qué lo citaba en el lago y no en la biblioteca, como la noche anterior. Pero no le dio muchas vueltas. Sin duda lo averiguaría cuando se reuniese con el Slytherin, así que pensar en ello no iba a servir de nada.


	5. Junto al haya

 

Harry pasó toda la mañana inmerso en sus deberes, dentro de la sala común. Era sumamente aburrido, no sólo por tener que estar escarbando entre pilas de libros y complicados apuntes, sino porque estaba solo. Todos sus compañeros de casa de sexto para abajo estaban en clases, y parecía que los alumnos de séptimo se habían congregado de manera masiva en la biblioteca para buscar información sobre sus respectivos proyectos.

Harry no había contado con eso. De algún modo había esperado que tener tiempo libre lejos de los profesores sirviera para pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, para ayudarlo a olvidarse de las cosas malas que iba vivir al lado de Malfoy durante todo el año. Pero no era así. Estaba solo, aburrido, haciendo deberes, y la perspectiva de encontrarse con Malfoy esa noche empezaba a parecerle hasta atractiva, porque al menos paliaría esa sensación de ser olvidado por todos. Lo cual daba cuenta de lo desesperado que empezaba a estar.

Al menos durante la comida pudo reunirse de nuevo con Ron y Hermione. Su amiga parecía haber hecho importantes progresos con su desafío, pero Ron estaba de mal humor porque no había encontrado nada al respecto en la biblioteca y su compañera, Susan Bones, no le caía demasiado bien. 

Harry se afanó en recordarle que había compañeros peores, como en su caso, y Ron, al menos, pareció animarse ante la perspectiva. Lo cual, si Harry lo pensaba, no sabía muy bien dónde le dejaba a él, pero no quiso cuestionárselo. Ron nunca encajaba bien las críticas.

La hora de comer, sin embargo, pasó volando y Harry volvió a encontrarse nuevamente solo. La sala común nunca se le había hecho tan grande, y después de algo más de cuarenta minutos decidió que ya había aguantado lo suficiente. Metió todas las cosas apresuradamente en su mochila y salió de la torre, dispuesto a terminar con ese encierro solitario e involuntario. Lo que pensaba hacer era poco sensato y un tanto imprudente, lo sabía, pero Harry tampoco se paró a meditarlo mucho. Sólo sabía que al menos su apatía iba a desaparecer, y esa perspectiva era mejor que todos los contras que su acción conllevaría.

Así que se dirigió hacia la lechucería para enviarle una breve nota a Draco. Iba a esperarlo en el haya _ahora_. Cualquier cosa que tuviese que decirle no tenía por qué esperar hasta la noche.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Draco frunció el entrecejo en cuanto vio a Hedwig atravesar la sala común para posarse en el reposabrazos del sillón donde estaba sentado. Blaise, que leía a su lado, levantó la cabeza con curiosidad y soltó un bufido a medio camino entre el escepticismo y el regocijo.

—Vaya, ¿ahora Potter te envía _notitas_?

Draco fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, mientras pensaba en las pocas neuronas funcionales que debían de quedarle a Harry si se dedicaba no sólo a comunicarse con él fuera del cauce habitual, sino además hacerlo empleando su lechuza para que todo el mundo lo supiera. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Ignoró a Blaise y desató el pergamino que la lechuza llevaba prendido a la pata.

_“Estoy en el haya, te espero. Lo que sea que fueses a decirme por la noche bien puedes decírmelo ahora. Harry.”_

Primero la sorpresa y luego el desconcierto hicieron presa de él. ¿Potter proponiéndole de forma consciente un encuentro? ¿Sin estar obligado? Draco había esperado, cuando le envió la lechuza esa mañana —empleando sabiamente la de Harry, para que nada los relacionara—, que Potter se negase a quedar con él en el lago, o incluso que no apareciese. Al fin y al cabo era lo normal entre ellos, ignorarse todo lo que podían cuando no estaban juntos e insultarse cuando sí lo estaban.

La falta de respuesta de Harry no lo había sorprendido. Que ahora adelantase su cita, sí. Era como poco… extraño. Y muy desconcertante.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere San Potter?

Draco miró a la lechuza, todavía sin saber qué pensar y mucho menos qué hacer al respecto. 

—No creo que sea asunto tuyo —respondió, sin hacerle demasiado caso.

—Oh, ¿Potter es de tu propiedad?

En esa ocasión Draco sí lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo. 

—Blaise, en serio, ¿no tienes ningún proyecto sobre el que trabajar? Es un hecho que a tu mente no le sienta nada bien estar sin hacer nada.

Blaise rió y volvió la vista hacia su libro.

—Si tu lo dices...

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Y se decidió. La perspectiva de pasar la tarde solo con Blaise en la sala común no era demasiado alentadora, sobre todo con esas salidas de tono impropias que tenía su amigo siempre. Además, sentía curiosidad, y odiaba sentirse así. No tener respuestas a sus propias preguntas era algo que lo ponía de mal humor por sistema.

Y, después de todo, adelantar el trabajo en el lago sólo iba a beneficiarlo.

Se puso en pie, espantando a la lechuza en el proceso y apretó la nota de Harry entre las manos.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Blaise ante su repentino movimiento—. Dijiste que ibas a quedarte haciendo los deberes.

Draco se volvió hacia él y sonrió con suficiencia antes de dirigirse a la salida.

—Mentí.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Vio a Harry mucho antes de llegar junto al haya. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, y parecía estar concentrado en el libro que tenía sobre el regazo. Draco se acercó despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Harry ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando se acercó, o puede que simplemente estuviese tan concentrado que no lo hubiese oído.

—Ya estoy aquí, Potter. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

Levantó la mirada bruscamente, con sobresalto, lo que confirmaba la segunda opción de Draco. Incluso parecía algo desconcertado.

—Malfoy —dijo solamente. Luego volvió la vista otra vez al libro, durante un segundo. Y finalmente lo cerró.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Draco.

—¿Y bien qué? Tu fuiste el que me citó aquí en primera instancia, yo sólo adelanté la hora. Quien debe decir algo eres tu.

Tenía razón, claro, pero eso no explicaba que Harry hubiese decidido adelantar la cita. Ni que se hubiese traído, además, lo que parecían ser parte de los deberes que les habían puesto los profesores para la semana siguiente. Ni, por supuesto, el brillo entusiasta de sus ojos en cuanto lo había reconocido.

¿Desde cuándo Potter se alegraba de verlo?

Aun así decidió no preguntarlo en voz alta. Si lo hacía sólo iba a provocar que Harry se pusiese a la defensiva, y Draco sentía la suficiente cantidad de curiosidad agolpándose en su interior como para evitarlo.

—Está bien, si lo prefieres vayamos al punto: Tienes que bajar al fondo del lago y traer _Claudea Elegans_.

La expresión de Harry ante sus palabras fue impagable. Abrió mucho los ojos, obviamente sorprendido, y separó los labios como si fuese a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. A cambio frunció el entrecejo en una mirada que transmitía claramente el _“¿Has perdido la cabeza?”_ que sus labios no habían llegado a pronunciar.

Draco sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Hablo en serio. Necesitamos ese ingrediente para la poción y es vital que lo consigamos cuanto antes, ya que debemos agregarlo casi al principio.

Harry pareció recuperar por fin la voz para preguntar:

—¿Estás loco, Malfoy? No pienso bajar al fondo del lago.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Necesitas que te aclare la razón? Para empezar hace frío, las aguas tienen que estar heladas en esta época del año, así que nadie se arriesgaría a algo así. En segundo lugar no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que has mencionado ni dónde encontrarlo, el lago es enorme. En tercer lugar, ¿Sabes la de criaturas que viven ahí abajo? Todas y cada una de ellas dispuestas a asesinarte ante el menor descuido. Y por último, y esa es la razón principal, no me da la gana de hacerlo, Malfoy.

Esperaba su bravata. No sería Harry Potter si no se opusiese sistemáticamente a todo lo que él dijese. Pero como Draco esperaba esa respuesta estaba preparado para ella, para todos y cada uno de los puntos que sabía que el Gryffindor iba a esgrimir para no hacerlo.

Amplió su sonrisa y lo miró con suficiencia desde su posición, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

—Ninguna de esas razones me parece convincente.

—¿Ah no? ¿Qué tal si te digo que te vayas a la mierda, Malfoy?

—No —dijo, como si no hubiese oído su última pregunta—. Lo de la temperatura no es un problema, hay hechizos para eso. Lo de no conocer la planta, tampoco. Tengo fotos tan detalladas que hasta a alguien como tu le sería difícil confundirse. Y lo de las criaturas es precisamente la razón por la que debes ser _tu_. Conoces el fondo del lago. Has estado allí antes, sabrás como evitarlas.

Resultaba evidente que Harry no había esperado una recapitulación tan rápida de todos sus argumentos fallidos. Frunció aún más el entrecejo mientras la tensión se marcaba claramente en sus puños apretados y en los tendones de su cuello.

—Olvidas lo de que no quiero hacerlo.

—Sí quieres.

Harry rió ante su declaración.

—De verdad que no.

—Tu insististe en participar en esto, recuerda que yo no quería. Y lo hiciste de un modo tan vehemente que cualquiera hubiese pensado que te iba la vida en ello. Ahora puedes ayudar realmente, y te he presentado argumentos lógicos sobre por qué debes ser tú quien lo haga. Es el momento de demostrar que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que éramos un _equipo_.

No contestó de forma inmediata. Harry apartó la vista de él, clavándola en la hierba durante unos instantes, como si estuviese procesando sus palabras. La tensión seguía siendo evidente, así como sus pocas ganas de hacer lo que le pedía, pero Draco sabía que Harry no iba a negarse. Por mucho que le repateara darle la razón o seguir sus órdenes. Lo conocía. Era Gryffindor hasta la médula. Podía enfrentarse a una discusión o participar de forma entusiasta en una pelea para hacer valer sus argumentos, sin sentirse en absoluto culpable por lo que le pasara a su rival… pero era incapaz de faltar a su palabra. Su orgullo, o su extraño sentido del deber, eran más fuertes.

Exactamente como Harry había hecho con él en la escalera tras la clase de pociones, Draco lo había acorralado.

Por fin Harry levantó la vista hacia él, firme y desafiante, y se puso en pie sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo siempre hablo en serio, Malfoy.

—Grandioso. Demuéstralo entonces.

Era un reto, un duelo, ambos lo sabían. No había varitas, ni puñetazos, ni siquiera insultos, pero lo era. Sus miradas estaban batallando como pocas veces lo habían hecho, a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, fulminando al otro y a la vez tratando de encontrar debilidades ocultas.

Draco no las tenía. Y por más que le pesase, Potter tampoco.

—Está bien, iré. Dame esa foto —dijo finalmente Harry, tendiéndole una mano—. Traeré tu maldita planta y podrás ponerte con la poción.

Draco sacó del bolsillo la réplica que había hecho la noche anterior y se la entregó. Harry apenas le echó un vistazo antes de agacharse de nuevo junto a su mochila y sacar un pergamino enrollado.

—Toma —dijo empujándolo contra su pecho—, puedes ir comprobando que esté todo bien, no sea que tu preciada nota en pociones se vaya a ver resentida.

La hostilidad en su tono y sus gestos era evidente, pero a Draco no podía molestarle menos. De hecho, se estaba conteniendo para no sonreír. De algún modo ser capaz poner a Harry en esa situación era más satisfactorio que verlo humillado. Sus reacciones siempre eran dignas de verse, pero ahí, junto al lago, habían sido absolutamente impagables.

Draco desplegó el pergamino para descubrir, no sin sorpresa, que Potter había pasado con creces de los cincuenta centímetros. Era bastante más de lo que esperaba. Y, por lo que podía apreciar, estaba bastante bien para haber sido escrita por alguien que detestaba la asignatura.

Entonces sonó un breve chapoteo, a su espalda, y supo que Harry se había sumergido por fin en el lago.

Ahora sí se permitió sonreír, mientras volvía la cabeza hacia las ondas que se dibujaban en la superficie del agua. Potter estaba congelándose en el lago mientras él disfrutaba del sol de la tarde. Y todo porque Draco no le había dejado alternativa.

Se dejó caer en la hierba, justo en el sitio que había ocupado Harry un momento antes, y apartó sin mucho cuidado la túnica y la camisa que el Gryffindor se había quitado.

Las cosas iban bien. Muy bien.


End file.
